Sister vs Hater
by pelits
Summary: its been a whole year since the big showcase and its one once again but Trina's partner is Beck and Jade's not happy. will a couple end and will a new couple begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Sister vs. Hater**

Monday.

At Hollywood Arts High school everyone was looking at this years big showcase parings

Tori: Cat we got paired up this year.

Cat: I know AHH!

Then Andre appeared.

Andre: Why's Cat screaming? Has there been a murder?

Tori: No Andre me and Cat got paired up for the big showcase, so who did you get paired with?

Andre: Jade

Tori: Are you sure remember what happened last time?

Andre: don't worry I'm over that know.

Cat: Wait what happened?

Tori and Andre: Nothing.

Then Beck and Jade came by.

Tori: Hi.

Beck: Hey.

Jade: What?

Tori: So Beck who did you get Paired with?

Beck: Trina.

Tori: My sister.

Beck: do you know another Trina because that would be great.

Tori: No sorry.

Jade: Yeah he got your sumbag of a sister.

Beck: know need to get jealous you know I love you.

Jade: I know.

Beck and Jade kiss, then Robbie walks by not happy.

Robbie: I don't believe this.

Cat: What's wrong?

Jade: This time?

Robbie: I got paired up with Sinjin's sister Courtney.

Tori: So?

Robbie: So, I hear she might have a crush on me and she's so annoying.

Rex: You say that like your not.

Robbie. Shut up.

Then Courtney appears.

Courtney: Hi Robbie.

Robbie: Oh hey Courtney.

Jade: He was just talking about you.

Courtney: Really?

Beck: Jade where leaving.

Beck and Jade left.

Courtney: Anyway Robbie we should go to work on our performance.

Robbie: Actually I…

Courtney: Lets go Robbie.

Courtney grabs Robbie and pulls him away while Robbie was mouthing "help me".

Later that day at Tori and Trina's house Tori and Cat where working on a song but Cat was playing with another one of her giraffes.

Tori: Cat will you please stop we need to work on a song.

Cat: K. K.

Tori: So anyway I was thinking we could use the phrase change the world.

Cat: I like hearts "let me see you put your hearts up yeah".

Tori: Cat that's a brilliant idea for a song you're a genius.

Cat: really?

Tori: Yeah.

Cat: YOU HEAR THAT DAD!

Tori: Your dads not dead.

Cat: I know but I don't have my cell phone.

Then Trina comes down trying to look pretty.

Trina: Is he here yet?

Cat: Who's here?

Tori: Beck and no he's not here yet and why are you wearing that?

Trina: Because Beck is super hot and soon he will be mine.

Tori: You know he has a girlfriend Jade.

Trina: For know but they have been fighting for a while and soon he's going to dump her.

Tori: They've been together for 2 ½ years now

I think he's used to it.

Then the door bell rang and trina answered it, it was Beck.

Trina: Hello Beck.

Beck: Hi Trina I'm here so we can work on the big showcase.

Trina: Yeah about that I was thinking we could go to your place since my house is full.

Beck. No here's fine, hi Tori, Cat.

Tori: Hi

Cat: Hey Beck.

Beck: you two working on a song?

Tori: yes and its going to be awesome.

Beck: Well can you give me a sneak peak?

Not until Friday's performance.

Trina: Ok come on Beck lets go into my room so we can…

Suddenly the door bell rang.

Trina: TORI Get THAT!

Tori: Your closer.

Beck: Alright I'll get it.

Beck answered the door, it was Jade.

Beck: Jade what are you doing here? you know I'm working with Trina for the big showcase.

Jade: I'm not here to see you I'm here to see Tori.

Tori: Why?

Jade: Can't friend just come visit another friend when see wants.

Beck: So you two are friends know, well then Jade hug her.

Jade: What?

Beck: You heard me if you two are BBF's then give Tori a squeeze.

Jade: Fine.

Jade hugs Tori really tight, then lets go.

Jade: There happy.

Tori: Yeah nothing says friendship like BREAKING A GIRLS BACK!

CAT: Hey don't I get a hug to?

Tori: Later cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday.

At Hollywood arts Tori was putting books into her locker then Jade came by.

Jade: Hey Vega.

Tori: West?

Jade: I have a question.

Tori: What.

Jade: Before I showed up what were Beck and Trina doing?

Tori: Well Beck showed up Trina asked if they could go to his RV since me and cat where home but Beck said no, then you showed up, why?

Jade: Because I think your sister is trying to steal my boyfriend, did Trina say anything to you?

Tori: She thinks Beck is hot.

Jade: I knew it.

Tori: Yeah but don't worry Jade, Beck loves you.

Jade: Yeah and my once said he loves me once 10 years ago, still moving on.

Tori: Don't panic Jade nothing is going to happen remember this is Trina we are talking about.

Jade: OK but tomorrow I want you to tell me everything, oh and Tori thanks.

Then Jade left.

Later that day in the music room Jade and Andre where working on there song, Andre was on his keyboard while Jade was thinking what Beck and Trina were doing.

Jade: Can you believe Trina likes my boyfriend?

Andre: Will you please stop we need to work on our song.

Jade: I bet she's probably feeling his muscles right know.

Andre: Would you relax beck loves you he's said about 10 times.

So when I was 7 I told my dad I love him we all say things we don't mean.

Later that evening Tori and cat were working on there song.

Tori and cat singing: "Let me see you put your hearts up yeah if we give a little love maybe we could change world".

Tori: Wow that was great know all we need to do is add a few more words and were done.

Cat: Yay.

Meanwhile Beck and Trina where there also there working on there song and dance.

Tori: whoa Trina that was loud.

Beck: Yeah, Trina why don't you just take a 5 minute break.

Trina: OK don't wanna damage my voice.

Tori: Are you sure it's a good idea letting her sing, she's so irritating.

Beck: I know but don't worry I got a plan.

Then the doorbell rang and beck answered the door and a man came in (BooG!e T-Bo icarly).

Tori: Who's he.

Beck: This is Cornell a vocal coach I hired to help Trina with her singing.

Tori: Is he good?

Beck: Amazing he helped my neighbour ally with her singing and she was really bad, know she's leading her cheerleading squad.

Tori: Wow.

Then Trina came.

Trina: Who's he?

Beck: this is Cornell a vocal coach I hired who's going to help you.

Trina: Why my singing is perfect.

Beck: Yeah but there's always room for improvement.

Cornell: OK lets see what I have to work with.

Trina singing: "I might be crazy have I told you lately that I love you, you're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly and its crazy that someone could change me".

Cornell: Stop, Stop.

Trina: Well what do you think?

Cornell: Its nothing I can't work on.

Trina: Thank you Beck.

Trina suddenly hugs Beck but then Jade comes in.

Jade: what going on here?

Beck: its not what you think.

Jade: Then what is this? TELL ME!

Beck: Trina was just thanking me because I hired Cornell to help her with her singing.

Cornell: Hi.

Beck: Anyway what are you even doing here and don't say you're here to see Tori because I know that's not true.

Jaade: OK I'm here because I expect something like this from a Vega.

Tori: Hey.

Jade: Face it Tori you've had your lips on other girls boyfriends, mine, Cats and Carly's.

Beck: Jade why don't you just go and work with Andre for the big showcase.

Jade: Make me.

Beck. Are you trying to start a fight with me.

Trina: I would never fight with you.

Jade: Shut up Sumbag.

Beck: LEAVE!

Trina behind Becks back mouths "he will be mine" in front of Jade but Tori sore it.

Jade: OK fine I will leave but know this I've got my eyes and ears on you.

Jade leaves.

Trina: Ok then Beck lets get back to working on our performance.

Beck: Not now Trina I better go I need to be alone.

Beck leaves.

Trina: YES!

Tori: Don't you see what your doing your hurting them.

Trina: 1 don't care and you shouldn't either jade it your enemy.

Tori: More like frenemies.

Trina: come on Cornell lets work on my singing in my room.

Cornell: What ever I get paid no matter what happens.

Trina and Cornell went to Trina's room.

Cat: What are we going to do?

Tori: I don't know.

Wednesday.

At Hollywood arts Tori was at her locker then Jade came by.

Jade: Hey Tori.

Tori: What.

Jade: Tell me what happened after I left.

Tori: Beck left just after you did, anyway you should stop being so paranoid and trust Beck.

Jade: I learned along time ago don't trust anyone.

Tori: Well you better start trusting Beck or soon it will be the end of you two.

Tori then left Jade to think.

Later that day Jade found Andre in the music room finishing there song.

Jade: Hey Andre , look I'm sorry I've not been here to help its just this whole beck and Trina being partners and her flirting its driving me crazy.

Andre: Its ok I get it.

Jade: So how's the song going?

Andre: The song is almost done I just need your voice to help finish it.

Jade: Ok hand me that microphone.

Meanwhile Tori and Cat had finished there song in the black box theatre.

Tori: well Cat our song is finished and ready for Friday.

Cat: Oh My God yay.

But then Tori wasn't happy.

Cat: What's wrong?

Tori: nothing, its just this whole Beck, Jade and Trina thing, it makes me think I should do something about it.

Cat: Calm down Tori its not your fault Trina likes Beck.

Tori: I know but I've been telling Jade what they've been doing.

Cat: You just need to take charge, next time Jade asks you say " its none off my business".

Tori: Your right Cat I will say that to Jade.

Later that evening Beck, Trina and Cornell where at Tori and Trina's house and trina's voice has improved.

Beck: Whoa Trina your singing has got better.

Trina: Well Cornell's teaching is important and because of him and me I'll be spectacular.

Cornell: Well lets see I'll be over again tomarrow for your final lesson.

Cornell left.

Trina: OWE! Something in my eye.

Beck: really well let me take a look.

Beck got closer to Trina, but Trina was lying.

Beck: I can't see anything.

Trina: Well look closer, and closer, and closer.

But then Trina was about to kiss beck but Tori and Cat came in.

Tori: BECK!

Beck: What?

Beck stopped looking at Trin's eye

Tori: Where you two just about to kiss?

Beck: No, No Trina had something in her eye and I was just looking, well look at the time I better get going.

Beck left.

Trina: thanks a lot, I was this close.

Cat: To what.

Tori: Kiss him.

Cat: "Gasp".

Tori: Jade is not going to be happy about this I'm telling her.

Cat: I thought you weren't going to get involved.

Tori: Yeah but…

Trina: so Tori what's it going to be?

Tori: Alright I won't tell her but after the big showcase this ends.

Trina: we'll see.

Thursday.

Trina was walking down the hall but she was then stopped by Jade with Cat.

Jade: YOU!

Trina: What?

Jade: Cat told me what you tried to do yesterday.

Trina: CAT!

Cat: I'm sorry I cant keep a secret.

Jade: Listen to me I don't care how much you like Beck you should fear me more.

Trina: I'm not scared of you ever since we where trapped in Yerba your all just talk and scissors.

Meanwhile Beck was talking with Andre.

Beck: Andre.

Andre: What's up.

Beck: You've been working with Jade so you know what's going, I need to know does Trina have crush on me?

Andre: Yes she does.

Beck: I knew it, what I'm I gonna to do?

Andre: Here's what you should do, go to her house tonight, look her straight in the eye and tell here its never gonna happen because your in love with Jade.

Beck: Yeah your right I will do that, thanks Andre.

Andre: No problem.

Later that evening Beck went over to Tori and Trina's house to talk to Trina.

Trina: Oh hey Beck I was just thinking about you.

Beck: Well you better stop.

Trina: What?

Beck: I've noticed you've been flirting with me and that needs to stop, because I love Jade.

Trina: But she's so rude and overbearing.

Beck: Yeah but we bring the best out off each other and I like to keep her happy.

Trina: OK I totally understand.

Beck: So do you promise no more flirting.

Trina: I promise no more flirting.

But Beck didn't see Trina's fingers crossed.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday big showcase time.

At the theatre room Sikowitz was announcing the show.

Sikowitz: Lady's and Gentlemen its time for this years annual 2012 BIG SHOWCASE!

Audience cheered.

Sikowitz: Know first lets give a warm welcome to last years best performer Tori Vega and her partner Cat Valentine.

Tori and cat walked on stage wearing what they wore at prom and began singing "put your hearts up".

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If we give a little love

Maybe we can change the world

You think your so small like your itty bitty

Just one match in the lights off the city

Walking by strangers on the side of the street

Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em off on their feet

Like, you think your never gonna make your mark

Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like

Out of sigh out of mind, like

It's just a waste of time, like, like, like

Hey, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Hey, Yeah, Yeah

Sing it if your with me

All you boys and you girls

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If we give a little love

Maybe we could change the world

Wishing on a shooting star in the sky

We can do anything if we try

Can't resurrect Ghandi

Resurrect king

But if we put our heads together

We can do anything like

You don't have to be a billionaire

You don't have to much to show how much you care.

Like, give a wink

Give a kiss

Like give a little happiness

Like, like, like

Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah

Hey, yeah, yeah

If we give a little love

Maybe we can change the world

I said

Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah

Hey, yeah, yeah

Sing it if you with me

All you boys and all you girls

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If we give a little love

Maybe we can change the world

Don't let em bring you down now, down now

Don't let em bring you down now, down now

And get up and just love now, love now

And get up and just love now, love now

Don't let em bring you down now, down now

Don't let em bring you down now, down now

Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah

Hey, yeah, yeah

If we give a little love

Maybe we can change the world

I said

Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah

Hey, yeah, yeah

Sing it if you with me

All you boys and all you girls

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If we give a little love

Maybe we can change the world

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If we give a little love

Maybe we can change the world

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If we give a little love

Maybe we can change the world

Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah.

The song was over a the audience cheered and loved it.

Sikowitz: Whoa wasn't that incredible.

The audience cheered again, while Tori and Cat left the stage.

Sikowitz: OK everyone know for next act we got Robbie Shapiro on guitar and harmonica, and Courtney Van Cleef breaking glass.

The audience cheered as Robbie and Courtney walked on stage with a table with glass.

Robbie was singing and playing while Courtney broke glass.

Its fun to run, Its fun to play

Its fun to make thing out of clay

Its fun to fill your car with gas

Its fun to break things made of glass

Its fun to spray yourself with mace

Its fun to squeeze your mothers face

Its fun to mow your daddy's grass

Its fun to break things made of glass

But broken glass can cut your hand

and then you'll bleed across the land

Ask any woman, child, or man about the dangers of broken glass

Of broken glass

I like nice girls with gum disease

I like to tickle people's knees

Don't tell me no, Just tell me yes

And then will break things made of glass

Sometimes I put on special pants

And then I'll board a plane to France

When I arrive I start to dance

And then I break things made of glass

Yeah. I know that dance doesn't rhyme with glass

SO! Watch you gonna do about it, huh?

But broken glass will tell you lies

Bleed your soul and blind your eyes

Like a demon with a side of fries

You better beware of broken glass

Of broken glass

Harmonica solo!

Mmm, children that glass sure look delicious doesn't it.

But you can't eat it

Cause broken glass is not a food

So don't you listen to some dude

Who say put cheese on broken glass, and make sandwich

Out of broken glass

Lets sing a song about broken glass

I'll help you write it after class

There is no song that can't surpass this song we sing

About broken glass.

The song was finished and the audience where laughing and clapping.

Sikowitz: Wow you two that was funny and good message about broken glass.

Robbie and Courtney left the stage, but behind the stage Robbie put his hand up for a high five but instead Courtney tackles and kisses him.

Meanwhile back on stage Sikowitz was announcing the next act.

Sikowitz: Next up is Jade West and Andre Harris.

Jade and Andre walked on stage meanwhile Beck, Trina and Lane where right behind them.

Lane: Ok you two are next.

Jade turned around to beck a blew him a kiss.

Jade and Andre where singing "Dream".

It all started out so innocentlyYou were just another pretty face that I loved to see

But somewhere down the line I got this feeling deep inside,That won't stop talking to me.

Yeah, It won't stop talking to me

About you and me,

And how it would be to hold you close to me

Like its supposed to be

But then I get this ringing in my ear

And it brings me right back to reality...

Oh, oh reality, yeah

Would you bat your eyes and smile

And kiss me like it was a style

And tell me you feel the same? Yeah

Would you be surprised and get

Uncomfortable and lie to spare my heart such a pain...

What should I do?

I've fallen in love with you...

About you and me

And how it would be to hold you close to me

Like it supposed to me

But then I get this ringing in my ear

And it brings me right back to reality...

Whoa-oh! Real-ity...yeah, yeah

Help me! I think I'm falling,

In love with you...

Help me! I think I'm falling...

Yeah, in love with you, yeah yeah, yeah

In love, with you...yeah eh yeah eh...

In love with you yeahhhhh.

The song was finished and the audience cheered.

Sikowitz: Wow Jade and Andre that was amazing.

Jade and Andre left and Jade kissed Beck good luck.

Sikowitz: OK next up is Trina Vega and Beck Oliver.

Beck and Trina walked on stage and started singing "Lookin like magic" but Trina's singing was good.

Never thought my wish would come true so imagine my surprise when I first saw you and it looks like its magic between you and me

Lookin like magic, Lookin like magic

My world started spinning and turned my upside down it flipped me all over and spun and spun me around it looks like its magic between you and me.

Lookin like magic, Lookin like magic, could it be magic? Feels like ohh

I made a wish and you cast a spell

We bought throw our coins in the wishing well there are coming true because me and you are happy together, together

Lookin like magic, lookin like magic, could it be magic, feels like magic

There's nothing hiding under my sleeve we just gotta believe

Its gonna be awesome we take our kids and toss em right up the tree just you and me

Just you and me.

When the song was finished everyone but Trina was shocked that Trina was good.

Sikowitz: wow that was unexpected, it must have been magic.

Beck and Trina left the stage to go back stage to meet the gang but just before jade could hug beck, Trina kisses Beck right on the lips and Jade gets angry.

Tori: TRINA!

Jade: THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT!

Jade tackles Trina right on to the stage and then they start fighting until the gang, Sikowitz, Lane and Cornell break them up.

Beck: THAT'S ENOUGH!, Trina we agreed you would stop this.

Trina: I had my fingers crossed.

Jade: I'll cross your fingers permanently.

Beck: Shut up.

Trina: See he told you to shut up he obvious likes me more.

Beck: Zip it.

Jade: So who's it gone be Beck? Her or me?

Beck: I guess I choose… neither.

Jade and Trina: WHAT!

The gang: WHAT!

The audience: WHAT!

Sikowitz: He said he's choosing neither of them.

Beck: Trina I told you I didn't have feelings for you then you kiss me right in front of my girlfriend and Jade I, I can't take it any more, you just won't stop being so jealous, so that's i,t its over.

Then Jade starts crying a runs of stage out of the room.

Cornell: I know this is bad timing but here's my bill.

Cornell give the bill to Beck.

Later that day Jade was out side of school sitting on one of the benches crying, but then Andre finds her.

Andre: Jade.

Jade: Andre if Tori sent you to come get me then I don't wanna hear it, unless Beck sent you to come get me then I do wanna hear it.

Andre: Noboby sent me, I came here on my own.

Jade: Why?

Andre: Because one of my friend is alone upset.

Jade: I'm not I'm fine.

But Jade starts crying even louder.

Andre: No your not.

Jade: I love him.

But what they didn't know that Tori right behind Festus's Grub truck watching them.

Jade: I don't know what I'm going to do know I'm probably going to end up with some looser like everyone else in this school.

Andre: Hurtful.

Jade: Not you thou your actually a very good friend for coming out to me, thank you Andre.

But then Andre and Jade looked into each others eyes and then all of a sudden Andre and Jade kiss with Tori right behind them shocked.

They both then stopped and staired at each other.

Andrea and Jade: Oh my god.

The End?


End file.
